A DaReya story!
by iAndromeda
Summary: Daya loves Shreya but can't confess it. She loves him but can't wait forever...I really am not able to summarize this story, please check it out! My first try at writing DaReya! A Daya and Shreya (DaReya) OneShot(OS)!


**A/N**

**Hello guys, my first fanfic on DaReya. Hope y'all like it! R & R!**

**This one is specially for Anushka, neha, Shruts, Divyaa, mahi, Preetz, loveabhi, Trisha, tehrimgaurav, krutika (I will add your name in another KaVi/KeVi ff, I promise!), kevi123, crazyforpurvi, adk, Rajvigirl, mani, Guest, Guest NL, piyu, 1211cid, Sarra, aarvi, piu, maham, Senjina, Step UP, Mowmita, Ananya Gautam, Kavin loves Purvi and all the DaReya fans! **

"Sir, meri sagai ka invitation card" Shreya said handing over a beautiful card to the senior Inspector in front of her.

Abhijeet looked at her, unable to get words out of his mouth.

The entire bureau was in shock.

Shreya was going to get engaged to Sidharth? Everyone knew her relationship with Daya. Sure it was not an official relation-they had never expressed their feelings towards each other-but everyone knew that they both loved each other.

"Shreya koi tumhe zabardasti toh nahi kar raha na iss rishtey kay liye?" Abhijeet asked glancing toward Daya. He wondered how Daya might be taking this.

"Sir I am a CID officer. I keep a gun with me. How can anyone try to force me?" she said with a weak smile.

Abhijeet managed half a smile.

The others were still not convinced. They looked from Shreya to Daya and then back to Shreya again.

Shreya was facing Abhijeet and was purposefully standing with her back to Daya.

"Toh sir, aap sab jarur aana sagai mein" she said putting the rest of the cards back in the bag.

ACP sir congratulated her. He was well aware of the situation between Shreya and Daya but she was like a daughter to him. So no matter whom she was getting engaged to, he gave her his blessings.

"Thank you, sir" she said, "sir, mein abhi nikalti hoon. Mujhe bahar bhi jaana hai"

"Theek hai. Everyone back to work" saying so ACP sir went back to his cabin.

Purvi went toward her and asked, "Shreya, yeh sab kya hai?"

"Kya hai matlab?"

"Come on Shreya, yeh saigai, matlab Sidharth se?" Purvi said in a low voice.

"Hann"

"Lekin kyu?"

"Purvi, I-I-meri shaadi fix ho chuki hai" Shreya said looking down, "listen,I really need to go now. See you"

"Shreya ek minute" Abhijeet went over to her.

"Shreya yeh sab kya hai?" he asked.

Purvi, Shreya and Abhijeet were standing near the door. Daya, holding a file in his hand, upside down, was just flipping through the pages, absent-mindedly.

"Kya matlab sir?" she asked, irritated.

"Kya matlab kya Shreya; you know very well"

"Kya sir? What do I know very well?" she asked.

"Shreya- tum ussey pyaar karti ho!" Abhijeet exclaimed.

"Haan sir, isiliye toh sagai kar rahi hoon uss se"

"Shreya why are you doing this?" he asked helplessly.

"Shreya, Abhijeet sir bilkul theek keh rahe hai." Purvi added.

"MAIN KYA GALAT KAR RAHI HOON?" Shreya yelled.

Everyone turned around to look at her.

"Mein kya galat kar rahi hoon Sidharth se sagai kar ke, Purvi?" her eyes were shining with water now.

"Tum ye sagai nahi kar sakti!" he said.

"Kyun nahi sir? Why not? Sidharth ek bohot hi achcha ladka hai. Mein usse bachpan se jaanti hoon. Woh mujhe khus rakhega"

"But what about you and-"Purvi trailed off.

"Me and who Purvi? Mein aur koi nahi hain. I am not in a relationship with anyone. Mein kisi se pyaar nahi karti aur naahi koi mujhse pyaar karta hai"

At this statement everyone gasped.

The file from Daya's hand fell down. He still wasn't looking at her. He stared straight ahead.

Now Freddy lost his cool. He went over to them and said, "Kya kaha Shreya?! Tum, tum _kisi _se pyaar nahi karti? Da-da-"

He wanted to say out Daya's name but poor him, out of shock and fear for Daya sir, he could not.

"Haan sir. Aap logon ko kyu aisa lagta hai ki mein kisi se pyaar karti hoon ya phir koi mujhse pyaar karta hai?"

Now Daya looked at her.

"Kisi ne mujhse kaha hai ki who mujhse pyaar karta hain? Nahi na. Naahi mujhse kisine aisa kahan nahi mujhe kabhi kisi ne coffee ke liye puchha. Kisi ne bhi nahi. Infact jabhi aap _sab_ ko pata chala ki mujhe ladke waale dekhne aa rahe hain, phir bhi kisine mujhse kuch bhi nahi kaha" tears were streaming down her eyes.

Not only her but almost everyone was crying by then. Freddy was sobbing with big gulps. But amidst all the sadness, no one noticed Daya's tears.

Shreya shook her head, wiped her tears and said, "Sir, I can't wait forever for someone to ask me to marry them" with a straight face and turned around to leave.

Daya's mind went numb. So numb, infact that he did not see Abhijeet running after Shreya.

_Daya's POV_

_So she is marrying Sidharth. Good. Good for her. It will be the best for her if she marries him. _

_She said she knows him since childhood. He will keep her happy. Things were going nowhere with her and me as it is..._

No one could really concentrate on their work after that. Every one kept glancing at Daya every two minutes.

ACP sir noticed this and so he told everyone to go home early.

Daya went to his car and heard Abhijeet calling out his name.

"Arrey, Daya ruko toh!" he said.

"Kya hua Abhijeet?"

"Daya mein tumhare ghar aa raha hoon. Mujhe tumse baat karni hai"

"Kiske bare main" Daya asked.

"Tum chalo toh. Tumhe sab batata hoon"

"Dekho Abhijeet, mujhe aaj ke bare mein kuch bhi baat nahi karni hain-"

"Mujhe pata hain Daya. Tum chalo"

Daya drove to his house. Both of them were silent all the way to Daya's house.

As Daya parked outside, Abhijeet got down and said, "Daya tum chalo mein bas ek phone karke aata hoon"

Daya nodded and went inside. He went in the bathroom and splashed water on his face. And he finally broke down.

Before his eyes, flashed all their memories of when they were together.

Stealing glances at each other in the bureau, blushing after the eye-contact, feeling that little buzz of excitement and nervousness whenever she entered, the happiness he felt when she called him; sure for work-like when ACP sir wanted him to do some work and she offered to call him, feeling like the sun came out when she smiled, feeling ecstatic knowing that he was the reason behind that smile...he could go on forever.

He heard Abhijeet calling out, "Daya, kaha pe ho?"

"Mein upar hoon. Bas do minute mein ata hoon" he called back.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror and his eyes puffy from crying and fully red. He again washed his face, and rubbed hard with the towel.

He went down and saw Abhijeet sitting on a chair of the dining table.

He went to the table and sat down opposite Abhijeet.

"Toh tumhe kyaa baat karni thi?" he asked.

"Kya tum Shreya se pyaar karte ho?'

Daya sighed. "Dekho Abhijeet, mujhe iske bare mein koi baat nahi karni hai"

"Kya tum Shreya se pyaar karte ho?"Abhijeet asked again.

"Abhijeet, uski sagai tey hui hai. Who kuch dinon mein Sidharth se shaadi kar rahi hai"

"Daya, kya tum _ussey pyaar karte ho_? Abhijeet asked his best friend.

"HAAN KARTA HOON!" Daya screamed.

"Haan mein ussey pyaar karta hoon! Khush?" he looked furiously at Abhijeet.

"Toh phir usse batate kyu nahi?!"

Daya controlled himself. "Look", he said, "Abhijeet, leave it"

"Daya kyu kar rahe ho tum aisa? Tum ussey pyaar karte ho, woh tumse pyaar karti hai, phir, phir kyu kar rahe ho tum-

"_Kyun ki_ _darta hoon mein Abhijeet!"_

Abhijeet stared wide eyed at him, "kya?"

"Haan. Darta hoon mein!"

Daya was shaking now. Tears were running down his cheeks.

"Abhijeet samajhne ki koshish karo. Mein ek CID officer hoon. Maan lo agar meine ussey bata diya aur kal ko humari shaadi bhi ho jaaye lekin agar mujhe kuch ho jaaye toh? Kya garuntee hai ki mein apni puri umar jeeunga? Agar mujhe kisi ki goli lag gayi toh? Kya beetegi uspe? Woh nahi sambhal payegi apne aap ko. Sidharth usse aise toh kabhi dukh nahi pahocha sakta na! Shaadi ke baad shayad woh mujhe bhool jayegi phir agar mujhe kuch ho bhi gaya toh woh kamse kam apne aap ko sambhal toh payegi…"

Abhijeet was speechless. He couldn't see his best friend in such a state. He had never realized this selfless love Daya had for Shreya till then.

"Kisne socha tha senior Inspector Daya kisi cheez se darte honge"

Daya jerked his head. There, behind him, was standing Shreya.

Her face mirrored Daya's. Red eyes, puffy from crying.

Daya looked at Abhijeet who was rising from his chair.

"Mujhe lagta hain ab mujhe jaana chahiye" saying so, he went outside.

Daya looked at Shreya who was slowly making her way toward him.

He stood up, "Shreya, tum-tum yaha kaise aayee?"

She was still crying. "Aapko pata hai sir aap kitne selfish hain? Sirf yeh socha agar aapko kuch ho jaaye toh? Barabar hain. Sirf aap hi CID mein kaam karte hain. Mein nahi. Goli sirf aapko hi lag sakti hain. Mujhe nahi. Aap sirf apni khushi dekhte hain. Sidharth ke saath shaadi karke mera kya hoga kabhi socha hain? Aap se door reh kar, mujh par kya beetegi, kabhi socha hai? Nahi. Aapko toh sirf mujhse chutkaara chahiye, hai na?"

Now both of them were crying real hard.

Shreya was a only a little away from him.

"Shreya- dekho aisa kuch bhi nahi ha-"

But Shreya was not listening. She threw herself at him and hugged him with all her might.

Daya too hugged her back, lifting her off her feet.

Her tears soaked his shirt, but he didn't care. Both of them hugged each other to make up for the time when both had remained mum; not confessing their love, for the time of the entire day, which was the most painful for both of them.

They finally let go of each other but still remained in each other's arms.

"Sir aap aise soch bhi kaise sakte hain ki mein aap ke bina reh paungi? Matlab kisi aur se shaadi karke. Sir, CID officer toh mein bhi hoon. Maut se darr toh mujhe bhi nahi hai sir. And the Daya sir I know, is indestructible. No bullet can ever kill him"

"Shreya…"

"Nahi, sir. Aap hi bataiye, toh kya aap kisi ko bhi apne paas aane hi nahi denge? Kyunki aap unhe dard nahi dena chahate? Well, guess what, mein aa rahi hoon aake paas" she gazed up in his soft eyes and told him.

"Ab toh mein bhi tumhe jaane nahi doonga" he smiled and put his arms around her waist.

She blushed and looked down.

"Par tum yaha aayi kaise?"

"Abhijeet sir ne mujhe subah hi bata diya tha shyaam ko aake ghar aane ke liye. Aur unhone mere parents se baat karke Sidharth ke saath sagai bhi tod di. Woh jab andar aaye toh unhone mujhe darwaje ke peeche chipne ko kaha. Kaha ki woh aapse bulwa ke hi rahengi ki aap mujhse pyaar karte hain."

"Hmm…toh ab mein toh bol diya, tum kab bol rahi ho?" he asked her.

"Kya?" she asked bushing even though she knew the answer.

"Yahi ki tum bhi mujhse pyaar karti ho"

"Kya sir aap bhi" she she smiled and broke away from him.

"Arrey! Yeh kya baat hui? Mujhse shaadi toh karogi na? Phir?" he grinned at her and raised his eyebrow.

She blushed and nodded at him.

"Well toh kal bureau mein sab ke liye meethai leke jaani padegi. Senior Inspector Daya aur Inspector Shreya ki shaadi jo hone waali hai!"

"Aur Freddy sir ke liye poora ek box mat bhulna!"

"Haan! Bilkul!" he said and the both laughed.

**So how was it? Hope it wasn't too bad!**

**Please review guys and tell me!**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
